Mustapha Mond
Mustapha Mond battled Napoleon on Sting's team as the final rapper in Sting Vs. Big Brother. He was voiced by James Raul Navarro. Information on the Rapper Mustapha Mond is the de facto main antagonist of the utopian/dystopian novel Brave New World by Aldous Huxley. He is one of ten "World Controllers" who lead a future united "World State", being in charge of Western Europe and the only one of the ten who is met during the story. He was most notably played on film by Leonard Nimoy. Mond is presented as the chief proponent of the society which the novel revolves around, in which there is little-to-no poverty or hunger, suffering and stress are constantly alleviated with a drug called "Soma", all people are conceived through a cloning process in laboratories and conditioned from conception to fill specific roles in society and be happy with what they do, and casual promiscuous sex is the norm, with monogamy, including having children by traditional means, are frowned upon to the point that "mother" and "father" are considered swear words. Everyone is happy, but at the expense of emotional investment and individual meaning in life, and the descendants of those who never adopted to this new way of life live on "Savage reservations" and are treated like a less-than-politically-correct impression of modern Native American remnants, while those who defect from the "utopian" society after being raised in it are exiled to remote islands where they can live and think as they please but their expression can't have any outside influence. The closest figure to a God is Henry Ford, who is worshipped for his launching of mass industrial production which society now credits its prosperity to. Mustapha Mond used to be an ambitious scientist who conducted illegally thought-provoking chemical experiments, and when he was discovered, the government, in recognition of his talent and intelligence demonstrated in these experiments, offered him a position of leadership as an alternative to exile should he agree to abide by society's warped values, and he accepted. When talking with two of the novel's protagonists, he argues his sincere belief that the positive aspects of the society he helps lead are worth the drawbacks, and while he recognizes the merits of emotionally complex artwork such as the writings of Shakespeare that have been cast aside, he maintains that there is simply no longer any need for them. Lyrics Tsk, tsk, tsk, so much cruelty and barbarity here! If you REALLY wanted to control your people, you should have just followed MY example… Think yourself worthy of World-Control? Good Ford, give me a break, dude! You're so savage, nary any reservation'd ever take you; Such a hypocrite, I'll bet you think your own kind's meat is kosher, And like your windmill, Mond's mondo rhymes shall topple you twice over! Come along and let me be your tour guide as we re-Revisit Mr. Huxley's grand utopia, that has such people in it! I'm the World State Alpha-male; you're like a double-minus-Zeta: Unfit even for exiled island life with lesser haters! Babies don't need to be shocked to know to cry when they see you; I'll beat you mic-wise, and at Centrifugal Bumble-Puppy, too. No Soma dose can grant you solace from my disses; this I promise: Once they hatch, my lyrics multiply like Bokanovsky's Process! Mother-father's far too kind a term to label you, you creep: You keep your people in the dark? I educate them while they sleep! I Am Not Spock, but still I find your shit intolerably illogical: Your hogwash lies are bigger bunk than happiness being optional! The likes of Shakespeare sacrificed, I grant it isn't perfect, Yet our fun, games and stability, I'd argue still, are worth it! Everyone belongs to all, but here, the win's mine for the taking; As for you, pig, take your rightful place: i.e., it's time for bacon! Category:Characters